


Disclosed Desires

by danglingdingle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: A tiny drop of blood, Fetish, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglingdingle/pseuds/danglingdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Will are on the run and hiding. How are they ever going to pass their time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosed Desires

“Run!”

“I’m running!”

“Well run faster, they’re coming!”

Apart from the obvious, that Will was well aware that they were chased by the guards of the mansion they’d just left, there was the fact that running was practically impossible on the slippery, muddy cobblestone streets, and that even a deaf man could hear Jack happily clinking away, when his sword and his assortment of effects produced a very distinct sound on each swaying step.

Barely averting falling flat on his face when a particularly cunning bit of the street tricked Jack off balance, he tossed the scepter he was carrying to Will, swerving dangerously as he slid to a halt.

A quick glance around, and Jack reached out to grab Will by the sleeve, dragging him to a hole in the wall, which turned out to be a corridor to a door further along the path.

Slipping into the shadows as quietly as they could, both men desperate to breath lighter, out of air, their chasers not far from their heels, Jack pushed Will against the wall, and slapped a hand on his mouth, anticipating some miffed retort to Jack’s hasty decisions.

Getting in Will’s face, Jack snarled in a whisper, “Be quiet. You can lecture me later.”

It had been a last minute, quick and swift, and somewhat irrational thought to grab the valuable item from its display and make a run for it, considering that they were invited at the Governor’s for dinner, the aim focusing on talking business with the pirates. The good Governor harbored an almost as deep a love towards the shiny as Jack. Which resulted in Jack’s calculations, that he’d make more from selling the silly looking stick to some foolish Caribbean collector, than he’d ever do with the parsimonious Governor.

Will stiffened as the dull thump of the guards’ boots approached, his hand raising to his own mouth, over Jack’s, making not a move to remove the hand. Neither daren’t even breath.

The shouts and clonking whirled around like a hurricane on the narrow, labyrinthine Arabic streets, dampened only by the nigh audible beat of the men’s hearts as they prayed to whichever deities they could think of for the guard to pass by.

A small ruffle sounded as Will fell limp for a fraction of a second, when a head popped around the corner, taking a cursory look into the darkness, and withdrawing as quickly as it’d appeared.

Judging from the few words Jack could understand, he deducted their chasers were heading towards the marina, leaving the old town, and Jack and Will, alone.

A few more unmoving minutes, and Jack relaxed his hold of Will’s face. Then used his other hand to pry away Will’s.

Sighing resignedly, Jack grabbed the scepter, holding it for Will to see. “Well. Let’s hear it then,” he hissed.

“What were you…” Will started, hissing back, then took a deep breath, realizing the futility of his exasperated inquiries. 

“Do you know how much this is worth?” Jack shook the stick in front of Will’s face, the wooden face of a lion with emerald eyes staring Will in the eye. “Who it belonged to?”

“No. And I am sure you will tell me, but right now, don’t you think we should find our way out of here?”

“Out,” Jack smacked his mouth. “Or in?” He pointed the lion head towards the door a few steps away. 

“There? On what excuse?” Will wasn’t entirely convinced anyone would let two rain soaked, muddy pirates into their rooms.

“We’re lost, asking for directions, darling. In these parts, they can’t turn us away without offering a drink.” Jack straightened his hat, swept a smudge on Will’s coat into a larger smear, and grinned victoriously, “With some luck, we’ll have an hour or two before they’ll toss us to the hounds.” 

Will shrugged, calmed by Jack’s habitual antics, and bowed dramatically, extending an arm indicating Jack to lead the way. 

With a chuckle, Jack pranced to the door, knocking on it with the valuable stick.

After there was no response whatsoever, he tried again. Silence replied with even more silence. Jack turned to Will with a frown. “There’s no one there.”

“Really?” 

“We could try another door.”

“And risk that they left a man behind, keeping an eye out for us?”

“You’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“No you don’t. You get to live because I’m right.”

“Right.”

Jack sat down on the stairs leaning to the door, and pulling Will beside him. Taking off his hat, he made himself comfortable planting his head to Will’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “Might as well stay right here. This could be cozy.”

“At least it’s not cold.”

Indeed it wasn’t. Even in the middle of the summer, although the night grew dark fast, the heat of the day stayed lingering even after bouts of heavy rain, creating a humid, damp, yet strangely pleasant atmosphere… if you weren’t chased around the town, that is.

The almost stifling scent of jasmine infiltrated the air, making Will certain that there was one growing on the patio of the house behind them. A smooth breeze of air reached the corridor, swirling around the men as if inviting them to set their clothes to dry, now that they had nowhere else to go.

Will heeded the call, nudging Jack gently to remove his coat, followed by Jack doing the same.

Just as they’d settled back to lulling in their false sense of security, they heard approaching steps again, accompanied by chatter and the distinct sound of something wooden being dragged along the street. The steps stopped abruptly, the wooden something made wooden noises, and the chatter continued, the voices sounding that of young men - too young to be a threat.

The cogs in Jacks momentarily frozen brain started to revolve again when the dim shine of the street light reached the hole in the wall, slithering along the pathway as the flame grew stronger, yet did not reach the farthest end, keeping the men hidden still.

Will melted from his petrified state, relieved that he could now see Jack’s face a little better, released his hand from the hilt of his sword and leaned back against the door.

Jack rested his arms to his knees and conjured up his most charming smile as the boys passed the corridor, startled by Jack’s cheerful ‘Salaam!’ and scurrying to the next light.

Now that silence once again engulfed the men, a damp, almost pleasant peace came over them as it seemed reasonably safe to assume a crisis was averted. 

The wind kept blowing gently, drying their shirts and offering relief from the stifling humidity, creating the feel of drowsiness after the burst of action. 

Jack looked at Will, and found that the man was at the same brink of dream and wake as he was himself, the look that passed between confirming their yearn to find a bed, a mattress, a pile of straw, anything, to rest their heads on. The downside was that it was not an option. Wish as they might, they were stuck here, on the spot, at least until the dead of night when they could slip away and head to their boat, taking them to the cove where the Pearl was hidden. Once again Jack’s suspicious nature had proven their saviour - the guards didn’t even know who, or what they were really looking for.

The odd atmosphere sprang strange sensations in Jack, as he smiled fondly at Will yawning widely, feeling the sudden urge kiss the man, simply because he was there to be kissed. 

Stretching himself, Jack rested back, earning Will’s arm around his shoulders, and suddenly Jack could not resist any longer. 

Turning to Will, Jack dug his hand into Will’s hair and trapped his lips with his own, languidly sampling the taste he knew so well as Will responded with same tenderness. 

Comforting. Reassuring, said the wordless exchange, promising that they would get through this unharmed. As if one would let harm come on the other.

They parted with a sigh, followed by Jack lifting himself and straddling Will’s lap, and burying his face into his neck. “We need to brighten up, Will. Can’t have us falling asleep here.”

“You don’t say,” Will nipped Jack’s ear with a snirtle, his moods elevating with each moment he hugged Jack to himself. 

Part of it was unmistakably because of the relief. Being able to hold him like this once more, after the fright, nay, the endless, deep hidden fear that there will come a time when these moments are gone, Will was more than happy to seize an opportune moment.

Seemingly alone, the neighboring houses notwithstanding, the streets empty, for now, there was nothing hampering Will’s want to rid Jack of his shirt, just to look at him. Simply, because he could.

“You’re planning something,” Jack grinned against Will’s skin, planting a kiss on the delicate skin right under his ear. “And they say I’m incorrigible.”

“It must be infectious,” Will whispered, tugging Jack’s shirt from his breeches and raising it over his head. Dropping the clothing on top of their coats, Will discovered the coverage of his hands wasn’t quite enough. Evidently, Jack agreed, as Will hadn’t gotten to the end of the thought when his own shirt was already removed.

This, Will reasoned, could still be explained, in the unfortunate case the habitats of the house happened to return. The heat was a factor, and the scratch that once were a wound on Will’s side could easily be in need of inspection. He could be in pain. Will didn’t stop to think why Jack was supposed to be in a similarly half-naked state…

“You’re getting off on this,” Jack clasped his hands behind Will’s neck, leaning back to see his face. 

Will studied Jack in silence, looking for a mocking squint of his eyes, a sneer, anything belaying the honesty of the words, but what he saw was nothing of the sort; Jack stared steadily into Will’s eyes, his appearance conveying nothing short of adoration lined with excitement, laced with love of life such as it presented itself. 

“Jack.” Will didn’t quite know what to say. Denying Jack’s observations was out of the question, seeing, that there was hard evidence to support Jack’s findings jutting proudly under Will’s breeches.

A glance down, and Will only looked Jack in the eye, waiting.

Jack nodded, and met Will’s lips, mumbling into the softness; “I’m game,love.” He sealed his words with a kiss, and pulled back as an afterthought hit him. “There’s only one thing I need to know; how far are you willing to go?”

The enthusiasm of how things had turned out was encircling Jack like a living beast, the excitement of learning something new about his beloved a heady potion inebriating him eight time more efficient than any brew in the world.

It was Will’s turn to grasp Jack and lure him into a kiss, more lusty than even himself had realized, Jack’s question seeking an answer Will could not give. Not yet. Not now, when he didn’t even know himself. “We’ll have to find out.”

Jack’s hands traveled across Will’s chest, the touch being the securest sense to use in the dim light barely allowing them to see each other’s forms. Finding Will’s nipple to play with, Jack devoured Will’s mouth once more, relishing the moan deep in Will’s throat, inhaling deeply through his nostrils as Will’s fingers sought and found to return the favour.

Lifting Jack higher in his lap, Will sucked on Jack’s tongue, hands working on the buckle of Jack’s baldric, and once the clink announced it’s removal, Will concentrated on the fastenings of his breeches. 

Thankful of there being strings instead of rows of buttons, Will released Jack’s cock from its confines, sighing around Jack’s tongue as the familiar heat struck his palm.

Hard, slick under Will’s thumb, Jack’s shaft invited Will with a carnal need, his mouth watering as Jack’s scent intensified with his arousal, leaving Will helpless before his desire.

With a throaty whisper, Will urged Jack to stand, not letting go of his prize. 

Compliant, Jack did as he was told, and took a stance a step lower, for Will’s convenience.

Will breathed hotly on the tip of Jack’s cock, delaying fulfillment by pressing his cheek against the silky skin, savoring the feel as it was accentuated by the lack of clear view. He let go a heavy breath when Jack’s fingers dug into his hair, cupping the back of his head impatiently - another feeling Will loved, Jack’s eagerness matching his own.

Succumbing under the pressure of his sudden longing, Will eased his finger under Jack’s belts, holding him put, and closed his lips around the head of Jack’s cock, deftly finding the slit to caress with his tongue as he took him in deeper.

Jack’s other hand rose to Will’s shoulder, fingers clenching hard to his skin, a low moan dauting Will’s ears.

The situation was absurd, to be sure. Should someone pass by, they would certainly be discovered, and running, escaping of any sort, was effectively made impossible by the breeches pooling around Jack’s booted ankles, and his cock lodged deep in Will’s throat. The full understanding of the severity of the situation heightened each sensation for them both.

Still, Will tugged at Jack’s belt, his other hand sliding down to Jack’s arse, admiring the curve, fingers playing with the soft hairs right above the cleft, softer here, the feel of his skin so smooth, Jack’s taste more rich, his voice sharp and divine as he growled indecencies to Will’s delight, even the dully aching throb of Will’s own cock seemed devouring, more demanding, more.

As much as Will just wanted Jack to just fuck his mouth, he wasn’t far enough gone not to realize time was of the essence. The longer they lingered, the bigger the chances of getting caught, and even though the thought sent a thrill along his spine, he knew that in these parts, their actions were punishable by beheading. 

He took Jack in deep one more time, moaning around the girth, licking the underside as he slowly let go, and pressed his face against Jack’s abdomen, his forehead cooled by the belt buckles.

Jack cradled Will head, out of breath from stifling his groans, voice breaking with velvety lust when he lifted Will’s face up. “How far, Will?”

Being a man of action, Will stood up, carefully pushing Jack down the steps and against the wall, mindful of his trapped predicament. Will leaned forth and down, planting small kisses to Jack’s shoulder, and without a warning, bit down savagely. 

Instantly Jack grabbed handfuls of Will’s hair, his head snapping back in a soundless moan, leg raising to pull Will tighter against him, hips pressing, begging for more. 

Will nibbled his way to Jack’s ear, knowing he’d left a bruise Jack would look at proudly for days to come. “All the way, Jack. I want you to fuck me.”

He did. By God how much he wanted to feel Jack inside him, right here where anyone could find them. He didn’t care about the consequences. Besides, they still had their swords. 

Seeing Jack’s predatory smile, Will was assured this was something Jack had been hoping for all along. When the man pillaged Will’s mouth, Will was already consumed by the idea.

Nimble fingers opened the strings of Will’s breeches, leaving him as defenseless as Jack, and tickling, as a drop of sweat made its way down Will’s back and the revealed skin.

The humid heat of the night had them sweating by its own accord, their activities only adding to the effect, offering the men the opportunity to lick away the salt on their skin, leaving wet stripes for the wind to cool down, and that it did, as Jack turned Will around determinately. 

Jack left wet marks all along Will’s back as he made his way down onto his knees, pushing Will’s legs apart as far as the straining cloth allowed, Jack's hands sliding up and down Will’s legs, onto his thighs, dipping to the front to tug at Will’s cock once or twice, just to hear him sigh.

Will braced himself, the anticipation coiling tightly in his stomach, as he knew what was in store.

Short of being able to pronounce his pleasure to all the world, Will buried his face into his arm and whimpered as Jack’s tongue laved across his hole the first swipe, and bit his own skin to keep from the loud moan which built rapidly in his chest as Jack’s tongue delved inside him.

The next thing he knew was the disappointment of it ending, as Jack sprang up and found Will’s ear to nip with an ‘I have a better idea.’

Will’s protests were dissolved in the spinning taste of himself flooding his mouth as Jack turned Will’s head and plunged his tongue in to share. Just as quickly, he was gone.

Gone off to get the scepter, holding his breeches up with one hand as he trudged back from the stairs and onto the opening into the alley, leaving Will standing there dumbfound and frustrated enough he could scream.

Watching Jack peeking left and right, and ducking to the left, and promptly disappearing from Will’s sight, started Will’s limbs back into movement. Gathering his breeches, Will made after Jack, and stood in his tracks when he found the man reaching the stick up to the lantern right around the corner.

“Oil,” Jack offered as an explanation without even glancing at Will, then smirked happily. “Not that I didn’t enjoy the other way immensely…”

Finally the lamp was off the hook, and the men returned to their hole in the wall, the light allowing them to actually see where they were.

The walls were chalked white, just like every building in the area, the doorframe painted blue to keep evil spirits out. The pavement seemed to form a mosaic of a tiger right below the steps, and now that everything had been dried as soon as the rain had first started, the pathway looked relatively clean.

Not that it mattered to Jack and Will, one of whom threw the scepter somewhere towards their clothes, and the other wrapped around him, pecking impatient kisses and nips across Jack’s shoulders and grinding his hips against Jack‘s again bared buttocks. 

Finally, Jack opened the latch and blew out the light, returning them in the warm cocoon of the darkness, now deeper than before without the meager light. This suited them well.

Jack screwed off the top of the lantern and placed it down beside him while Will maneuvered in front of him again, compliantly facing the wall and pressing his cheek against the rough surface. Such contrast between the silkiness he’d felt there before.

Will heard Jack hissing behind him, the explanation following immediately; “Hot,” making Will chuckle at the absurdity of it all. And people still wondered why he loved the man more than life itself.

Stretching his arms along the wall, Will asked the darkness if it was alright, and was rewarded by the feel of Jack’s hot, slicked cock pressing against him, Jack’s chest lowering to Will’s back.

“Shh. Don’t forget where we are,” Jack warned, the grin on his lips audible through his words. 

Will closed his eyes and spread his legs as Jack withdrew a fraction, enough to delve a hand between them, oiled fingers searching and finding, pushing, and sending Will to push back, resting his head to his forearm. At last he got what he wanted.

Without further ado Jack poised the tip of his cock to Will’s hole and begun pushing in, arms enfolding around Will’s waist, hands stroking his sides, feeling everything he could, his face hidden between Will’s shoulder blades, his breath teasing on Will’s damp skin.

Steadily, Jack filled Will’s fantasy, until he was hilt deep. Pausing, Jack corrected his stance and took a moment to catch his breath as Will pulsed around him, threatening to force Jack to either wail or die, or, as he did, pull back and catch a mouthful of Will’s skin with his lips, muffling the inevitable sounds.

Bracing himself, Jack lift his arm to lean next to Will’s head, offering the younger man the opportunity to latch onto it, to give Jack the waves of his passion that wouldn’t go by silently.

Landing his other hand to Will’s stomach, then lower to wrap his hand around his cock, Jack discovered this would not take long. 

The way Will’s cock was leaking made Jack want to pull away entirely, drop onto his knees and worship, but the current situation would never allow such indulgence. Fevered by the thought alone, Jack rammed himself back in without warning, cursing under his breath as Will groaned between his teeth, now biting Jack’s arm. 

“Again!” Will mustered, growling, reaching back to grab Jack by the belts, compelling him to slam back in harder. 

Will’s heated panting paced Jack’s thrusts, both the men lost in their rutting, their surroundings forgotten, except for the invigorating fact that they were practically on display, virtually offering themselves for anyone to discover, the breeze flowing freely reminding them of it with each swirl around their naked bodies.

If Jack had ever cherished Will’s bites on his flesh, it was now. The more responsive spots could never take the ravishing his arm was receiving, giving Jack a thrill which together with Will’s eagerness to be fucked on this narrow, black alley took him places he’d never been before.

Neither of them veered far from their release, Will’s cock twitching promisingly under Jack’s strokes, Jack’s bollocks drawing up, tensing, and softening again only to rise up tighter when Will pushed back even harder, meeting Jack’s force with each thrust.

The circumstances faded. It didn’t matter any longer, not now, when Jack could lap up Will’s sweat rivuleting down his spine, and feel his body welcoming each movement, each nick, each lick and bite, each one making Will whimper.

“Jack…” The breathless word promised Will’s release to be near. “God…faster.” The broken pleads were met without hesitation, Jack’s own orgasm being not a mewl away - and there it was; “Oh, Jack,” Will drawled right before the very sound which sent Jack over the cliff. The mewled ‘thank you,’ Jack was certain Will didn’t even know he’d uttered, in the moment when he painted the wall with even more white.

With one last, throbbing push, Jack came deep inside Will, swaying his hips minutely, fist clenched against the wall, the other one around Will’s cock, holding them through the crushing, lifting, swirling darkness so different from the one surrounding them.

Coming to, Will let go of Jack’s arm he’d been biting, only now fully aware of the sharp tang of blood on his lips, momentarily dizzied by the revelation that it had been that taste which had whipped him into one of the most ravishing orgasms he’d ever had.

Flustered, he placed soft kisses on the wound, unsure if he was feeling ashamed or afraid. For the moment, Will blessed the darkness once more.

Jack slipped out of Will without a word, only the sound of his shuffling giving him away as he fumbled for their shirts, then scooted back, thrusting one to Will. Not caring which one was whose, the men dressed themselves after Jack used his for a rag, the quietness becoming unpleasant by the second. 

Once they were clothed again, Jack probed around the dark to find Will’s hand into his, leading their way back to the stairs, still not saying a word.

Slumping down, Jack sighed deeply, indecipherable to Will’s ears. He too sat down, leaving a distance between them, hectically trying to think of anything to say. 

“That was…”

“Jack, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just…”

Jack said nothing.

“…got carried away. I didn’t mean to bleed you, I didn’t know…”

“Oh.” 

Will could swear there was disappointment in Jack’s voice. 

“I mean, I--”

“As I was going to say, willow,” Jack interrupted softly, “that was truly something to bide our time with.” He reached to touch Will, and poked his arm, making Will flinch slightly, causing the hair in the back of Jack’s neck raise in horror. Was he hurt? Had he done something to hurt Will in his mindless bliss?

“Will?” Jack folded his hand around Will’s wrist tentatively, pulling slightly to get him closer.

To Jack’s relief, the man obliged, and allowed Jack to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“Jack, will you forgive me, I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Confused, Jack held the man tighter, his heart in his throat. “What are you talking about.”

“Your arm.”

The silence fell between them like a rock, right until Jack raised his arm before them, prodding the bite mark with a finger, then brought the finger to his lips.

Blood. Blood he hadn’t even noticed he’d been bleeding.

“William,” Jack begun uncertainly and cleared his throat, taking Will’s hand and forcing it over the wound. The salt on Will’s fingers stung slightly, making Jack smile to himself. “My Will. God only knows how much I love you.”

Granted, it was the safety of the darkness allowing him to say the words, but it didn’t lessen their meaning.

“This,” Jack closed his hand over Will’s, “is part of the reason why I thought I was in high Heaven a moment ago, and am still not sure if I’ve descended.”

“Oh.” Will’s head spun, trying to fit what Jack was saying into what he thought he was feeling. “I, uh… I’ve never felt anything like that either. That taste…it,” Will shook his head in the lack of words wishing for all the world he could see Jack‘s face. Luckily, he didn’t have to. His unasked question was answered;

“You liked that?” Jack voice shook nervously.

“Yes.” Will shifted closer to Jack as if scared he’d be pushed away.

Jack did nothing of the sort. Instead, he made sure they were both comfortable, kissed Will deeply, right after giving his bloody arm a lick, and created the wordless air of mutual knowledge that they’d be exploring this further. One day.

“We must try not to fall asleep. Wouldn’t want someone to catch us now.”

Their quiet laughter melded into another kiss.

 

Obviously, they had fallen asleep, since the next thing they knew was that there were a half-startled, half-inquisitive mother and a daughter staring down at the two tousled men languishing on their doorstep in the bright morning light, the little girl looking back at the dismantled lantern, then at the men again.

Jack was the first to spring up to his feet, tipping an invisible hat, then grasping a real one to wave in a greeting, while Will gathered the invaluable scepter from the dirt. “We seem to be lost, madam. If it’s not too much trouble, we were wondering if there was any chance you could--”

The woman’s face brightened, and she nodded vigorously while smiling widely at the strangers through her broken mishmash of languages, “Le, le, no trouble, no trouble! Entrés, entrés! Drink?”

\-----------


End file.
